


The Family Way

by Eriador117



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Dragon Age Kink Meme, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris and Hawke get a kick out of pretending that Hawke can get Fenris pregnant, but what happens when reality is somewhat stranger than their kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Dragon Age Kink Meme:
> 
> Hawke has an obession of someday becoming a father, and watching his lover grow large in the stomach. But then he falls in love with Fenris - who is male.
> 
> Thus Hawke decides to do role play instead, telling Fenris how they'll make a baby, rubbing and teasing the elf's belly as if there really is something growing inside him.
> 
> Fenris just goes with it in the beginning but eventually all the dirty talk of Hawke's promises to knock him up begins turning him on greatly and plays along, replying 'I think I felt it kick' and such.

The Family Way 

Fenris had always thought he was an observant man, so he was surprised he hadn't picked up on it sooner. But now that he had noticed, he could no longer ignore the facts. The way Hawke smiled fondly at the children they passed on their quests; the way he looked at pregnant women. It all added up to the same thing: Hawke wanted a family and Fenris was unable to give him one. 

It wasn't surprising; Hawke had lost his sister to an ogre, his brother to the Blight in the Deep Roads and just a few months ago his mother had been murdered by a psychotic mage hell-bent on bringing his dead wife back to life. Most of Hawke's family was gone, no wonder he wanted to start one of his own. But as was his wont, Fenris suffered and worried in silence. They had only been back together for a few months themselves, shortly after Leandra's death, and Fenris didn't want to burden Hawke with his worries and fears. 

He should have realised that Hawke was observant too. 

They were lying in bed, naked after an earlier round of lovemaking. Fenris had worried the first few times they'd been together in Hawke's mansion, afraid of any noises he might make would be heard by the rest of the household. But even without saying anything Hawke had understood and had warded the room so that no noise would escape. 

Hawke propped himself up on an elbow and glanced down at him. "What's bothering you, Fenris? And don't say it's nothing. I know something is up." 

Fenris gazed up at his lover and felt his chest constrict. If they had this talk, things might be over between them for good, but he knew he could no longer keep silent. If Hawke wanted to leave him to have a chance at a family, then who was Fenris to deny him that? That wasn't love. That was possessiveness and obsession. 

"Hawke, I've seen the way you've been looking at pregnant women and how fondly you treat the children we met. You want a family, don't you? And I can't give you that." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that if you want a family, then you should do what your heart wills." 

Hawke's brow furrowed. "What my heart wills is in this bed with me, Fenris. How can you even suggest I leave you? Are you going to break my heart twice?" 

Fenris grabbed his arm. "Maker, no! I never wanted to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you, Hawke. I never have. But if you want a family..." 

"It is something I've thought about over the years, I won't deny that, but I'm reconciled to the fact that I am in love with a man and children will not be in our future. I do want a future with us, Fenris, children or no." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course I'm sure! I waited for you to come back to me for over three years, doesn't that mean anything to you?" 

"It does, Hawke. I had not expected you to take me back. I thought it better if you hated me." 

"Well, I don't hate you. I want to be with you, Fenris. Only you. I've never even desired women like that. I think I realised a long time ago that I would never have children of my own." 

"You've never been with a woman?" Fenris asked in surprise. "When we first me, you seemed to flirt with everyone, men and women both." 

Hawke grinned. "It's just in my nature to flirt, I never intended it to go anywhere. Not until you. I have to admit though that I get a kick out of someone growing large with my child, some sort of kink I have. Is that strange?" 

"Everyone has different things they find pleasurable," said Fenris, feeling a blush heat his cheeks just remembering some of them. "If you find this so desirable, perhaps we should do some playacting? Act out a scenario where you are trying to get me with child." 

"You would do that for me?" Hawke asked, sounding awed. Did it still surprise him so much, the lengths Fenris would go to for this man? Fenris would die for him and die willingly, knowing he would do it for Hawke. Role-playing in the bedroom was nothing after all the things Hawke had done for him. 

"I would do anything for you, Hawke. _Anything_ ," replied Fenris, leaning up and pressing a strong kiss on Hawke's lips. "Do you know much about elven physiology?" 

"Er, no," said Hawke. "And I thought we'd decided no big words in bed?" 

Fenris laughed. "I'm sorry, I forgot. Anyway, what I was trying to tell you is that elves are at their most fertile at times of the full moon." 

Hawke's eyebrows rose. "Oh? So you're at the most fertile on a night like tonight?" 

"Indeed," said Fenris eagerly, wrapping his arms around Hawke's neck and tugging him back down on top of him. "So how about you plant a baby in me, hmm?" 

Hawke didn't answer in words. He pinned Fenris to the bed with his body and kissed him breathless. Fenris smirked against Hawke's mouth; the evidence of Hawke's arousal pressing against Fenris' leg. Hawke did indeed find the idea of getting someone pregnant with his child rather arousing. Fenris sank down on the pillows and let Hawke take the lead. Hawke kissed him soundly for a few minutes more, before he pulled away and searched for the jar of oil on his bedside table. 

Fenris still felt quite open and wet from their earlier lovemaking, but he knew how important it was to Hawke that Fenris was never hurt during this act, not by him. So Fenris nodded and opened his thighs. Hawke sat up on the bed and knelt between them, gazing down at Fenris with such love in his eyes that Fenris wondered how he had ever been so stupid to give this up for three years. It wouldn't happen again. He knew how lucky he was and he would do nothing to spoil it. 

Hawke coated his fingers in the oil and pressed a slick finger against Fenris' entrance. "I'm going to give you a baby, Fenris. It'll grow inside you. You'll get bigger and bigger, more beautiful with every month." Hawke's face and neck was flushed red as he spoke and prepared Fenris with his fingers. When Hawke brushed his prostate, Fenris cried out and arched on the bed, his cock jerking against his abdomen. His markings flared blue, but there was no pain, there never was when he was aroused, like now. 

Fenris had agreed to this as it was something Hawke wanted and he wanted to please his lover. But the more Hawke spoke about begetting a child with him, the more Fenris got into it as well. He found it quite arousing too, to imagine himself growing large with Hawkes child. Fenris caressed his abdomen, looking deep into Hawke's eyes. "It'll grow in here. I'll feel it kick and move, I'll have a piece of you inside me for always." 

"Maker, yes!" Hawke hissed, leaning down for another rough kiss, his cock leaking a trail of precome along Fenris' sensitive skin. If they kept this up for much longer, there wouldn't be a chance of any baby making tonight. 

Fenris pulled away from the kiss, gasping for breath. "In me, Hawke. I want you to put a baby in me. Now, please!" Fenris had never felt such _want_ before, such _need_. He'd enjoyed their lovemaking, there was no denying that, but it had never felt like this before. He would die if Hawke didn't do something soon. "Hawke!" he croaked and widened his legs even further, letting Hawke know without words that he was ready, more than ready. His cock was hard and aching, his balls tight with want. 

Hawke nodded and coated his cock in some more oil. Fenris didn't think there was any need; Hawke had stretched him well enough with oiled-fingers, but he enjoyed watching Hawke as he prepared himself. A Hawke lost in pleasure was a sight that only Fenris got to see and he relished every moment of it. The way Hawke's eyes fluttered shut, the way his chest rose and fell with his rapid, harsh breaths. The way he gazed at Fenris: as if he was something precious, something to cherish. It was something as an ex-slave Fenris wondered if he'd ever get to feel. Fenris' throat caught as Hawke looked at him that way now. Hawke would not discard Fenris like rubbish once he'd had his pleasure. 

Hawke lifted Fenris' legs and rested them on his shoulders before lining up his cock and entering Fenris in one smooth thrust. Fenris groaned as he was filled, his hands fisting on the sheets. No matter how many times they did this, he still wasn't used to the sensation of how connected they felt this way. Hawke just wasn't joined with his body, they had joined their souls too. 

"You can move, Hawke," Fenris said softly. "I won't break." 

"Thank the Maker!" said Hawke, chuckling. "I don't think I could have stayed still for much longer. Being with you, it's so hot all the time. I'm surprised I can keep my hands off you when we're in public." 

"Indeed? You have a fantasy of ravishing me up against an alley wall, do you?" Fenris licked his lips, knowing full well how that small gesture excited Hawke. 

"Fenris!" Hawke cried out. "Don't tempt me!" His thrusts increased in tempo and Fenris could guess that Hawke was indeed imagining the scenario. 

"But what if I wanted to do it? What would people say if they saw the Champion of Kirkwall rutting in an alley like a tomcat? Do you think they'd stay and watch? Would they join in?" 

"NO!" Hawke said fiercely. He let Fenris' legs drop from his shoulders and then he pinned Fenris' hands high above his head on the pillows and Fenris knew he'd gone too far in their teasing. "I will not share you, Fenris. Never!" 

Fenris hissed and lifted his legs around Hawke's waist. "Good. I am yours, Hawke. Only yours. I would only bear your child, no one else's." 

"I know, Fenris. I'm sorry." Hawke glanced down at where he held Fenris' hands in a tight grip. "I didn't mean to hurt you." 

"You didn't," said Fenris. "I like it when you're possessive of me. I like knowing I belong to you and only to you." Fenris squeezed his arse around Hawke's cock and he groaned in response. 

"Fuck, Fenris! You're so tight, so hot around me. I don't think I'm going to last long at this rate." 

"Then don't," Fenris suggested hoarsely. "Come for me, Hawke. Come inside me. Fill me with your seed, fill my belly with your child. You can see it can't you? Me, so big and round, the baby kicking and-" Fenris stroked his cock in time with Hawke's frantic thrusts. Both their movements were erratic as they strived for the peak together. Fenris felt his balls draw up, an ache low down in his belly and cock. He twisted this way and that, trying for the best angle for Hawke to hit his prostate and when it did his markings flared bright blue, lighting up the room around them. "Hawke! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Fenris roared as he came in a flash of white hot heat, streaks of white fountaining over his hand and skin. 

"Ah! Ah! Fuck! Oh fuck!" Hawke growled as he came shortly after; filling Fenris' with wet warmth and pressing down hard on Fenris' wrists. Hawke leaned down to kiss him with as much urgency as if their passion hadn't already been spent. Hawke released the death-grip he'd hand on Fenris' wrists and Fenris took the opportunity to place his hands on the nape of Hawke's neck, caressing the skin there and feeling Hawke shudder in response. 

Both of them were trembling with aftershocks. Hawke pulled away and rested his forehead against Fenris'. "That was a strong one, wasn't it?" Hawke asked. "I could actually feel your muscles clench around me." 

"It was talking about the baby, wasn't it?" Fenris asked, smiling fondly at his lover. "That's what set me off too. It was kind of hot, knowing how much you wanted it." Fenris took hold of one of Hawke's hands and pressed it against his flat abdomen. "Can you feel it move inside me, Hawke? Our child. Your child." 

Hawke grinned down at him. "Are you sure it's taken so soon? We might have to try a few more times before I get you pregnant." 

"Then we had better practice some more, hadn't we?" said Fenris, tugging Hawke down for another kiss. 

* 

Hawke knocked for the second time on the door to Fenris' mansion, smoothing down his hair and looking down at the bunch of yellow roses he held in his hand. He'd never really given Fenris a present before and he was unsure how the gesture would be received. "Fenris?" he called when he heard no movement from inside the house. It had been almost ten minutes since he'd first arrived. Hawke tried the door, it was open so he made his way inside and called for Fenris again. 

"Here," called Fenris, in a weak voice. It sounded like he'd been calling from the kitchen. Hawke hurried through the house and stopped short when he saw Fenris. Fenris was bent over a bucket, his face paler than Hawke had ever seen it, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. 

"Fenris!" Hawke left the flowers on the table and knelt down next to his lover. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," said Fenris, waving away his concern. "Just a bout of morning sickness, no doubt." 

"Fenris, I know we were role-playing about you being pregnant, but let's forget about that for now. This might be serious. What if there's something really wrong? I'm taking you to see Anders." 

Fenris shook his head. "I fear I may not make it to the clinic," said Fenris, as he leant over the bucket again and retched, but nothing seemed to be coming up except for sour-smelling spittle. 

"Have you eaten anything?" asked Hawke. 

"Not for a couple of days, I had no appetite." 

"That could be making the nausea worse. Did you drink anything?" 

"Just water, it was all I could manage." 

"Okay, we're going to need to get Anders here. Will you be okay for a few minutes while I visit the Chantry? I can send Sebastian with a message." 

"Thank you for your concern, Hawke. I will be all right." 

Hawke hunted through the kitchen cupboards, but there wasn't a lot there, just some bread and jam. "Try a piece of dry bread and some water for now," said Hawke. "It might help settle your stomach for a bit. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Hawke hurried over to the Chantry, the bells ringing the hour of midday. He found Sebastian by the altar, kneeling, his head bowed in prayer. Hawke waited until he'd finished his prayers, but his heart was in his throat with worry. 

"Hawke, what's the matter?" Sebastian asked as soon as he saw him. "You look worried." 

"It's Fenris, he's really ill. Too ill to get him to the clinic, could you find Anders and bring him to Fenris' house?" 

"Of course, Hawke. I'll be as quick as I can." 

"Thanks, Sebastian. I'll go back and wait with him." 

"He'll be fine, Hawke. Anders will know what to do." 

When Hawke returned to the mansion, Fenris had regained some colour and was sitting at the table, sipping at a beaker of water. "You're looking a bit better." 

"I feel a bit better," said Fenris. "The sickness usually passes after a while." 

"What do you mean? How long have you been sick like this?" asked Hawke. 

Fenris shrugged his shoulders. "A couple of weeks, I am not entirely sure." 

"You've been sick for a couple of weeks and didn't tell anyone? Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Hawke, what we have. Being with you, this is all new to me. I have never had someone care for my welfare before. I am unused to it, I didn't mean to anger you." 

"I'm not angry, Fenris. I'm just worried about you. And also a bit upset that you felt you couldn't tell me. Did you think I would berate you for being ill? I wouldn't do that, I hope you know that." Hawke sat down opposite Fenris, the chair creaking as he did so. He hoped it would hold his weight. 

"I know, Hawke and I am sorry I've kept this from you. I didn't mean to. Some habits are harder to break. When I was a slave, being ill did not mean that you were excused from your duties and I just learned to hide it. They treated you worse if you were ill." 

Hawke reached across and squeezed his hand. "Well, Fenris. I am different to a slave master or magister. You are going to be spoiled within an inch of your life. I'll look after you, I promise." 

"Thank you." Fenris nodded his head in the direction of the yellow roses. "Were those for me? I've never seen yellow roses before, only red." 

"Well, the flower seller said that most people buy red roses if they were apologising for something, but people in love gave yellow roses." 

Fenris blushed and hung his head. "They are beautiful, Hawke, thank you. Perhaps I need to buy you some yellow roses too, hmm?" 

Hawke grinned. "Does that mean you're in love?" Fenris had never said the words outright before. 

Fenris reached across the table and caressed Hawke's cheek. "Yes, I am in love with a wonderful man, so you'd better treat me right. He gets very jealous, you know." 

"Does he? Does he know how lucky he is to have a man like you?" 

"I think he does, yes." 

"Hawke? Fenris?" Anders' voice called from the foyer. 

"In here," Hawke called back, standing up and opening the kitchen door to admit Anders and Sebastian. 

"I hope you don't mind me tagging along," said Sebastian. "I wanted to make sure Fenris was all right." 

"That's fine," said Fenris. "You are always welcome here." 

"Sebastian said you were ill," said Anders. "I'm going to have to use magic to scan you, is that all right?" 

Fenris nodded and for once he had no objection to magic being used on him. Hawke knew magic pained Fenris, it was some reaction to his lyrium markings, and knowing Fenris would put himself through that brought home to Hawke how ill Fenris had been. 

"So, I see you've been sick. Any other symptoms besides vomiting?" 

"I have been feeling rather tired of late and certain smells incite nausea in me, smells that never used to bother me before." Fenris paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "I – um – I have also had to urinate more frequently than usual." 

"Excessive thirst?" Anders asked. 

"No, just what I've told you. I have also passed out on occasion." 

"Did you faint? Or had you been drinking?" asked Anders. 

"Fainted," said Fenris. "Alcoholic beverages are one of the smells I can't stand at the moment." 

"Anders, do you know what's wrong with him?" queried Hawke. 

"Well, I know what the symptoms sound like, but it couldn't be that. I'll scan you now, Fenris, and we'll see what's what." Anders rubbed his hands together until an orb of white light shone between them and he directed the orb to scan Fenris' body, starting at his head and working its way down to his toes. The orb wobbled and let out a high-pitched whine when it reached Fenris' abdomen, then carried on its journey to Fenris' feet. Once there, however, it returned to Fenris' abdomen and stayed there, this time turning blue. Anders' face had paled considerably, and he had never had much colour to begin with. 

"Anders, what is it?" Hawke demanded. "Tell us, man!" 

"Am I dying?" Fenris asked softly. 

Anders shook his head and Hawke released a shaky breath. Fenris wasn't dying. Whatever it was, they could cope with it. "Then what manner of disease do I have?" 

"You're not dying, Fenris. You don't have a disease. Maker, I have no idea how to say this. I didn't even know it was physically possible. Do you remember anything at all about the ritual, what Danarius did to you? That the markings might have other side-effects?" 

"I know only what I've already shared with you all." 

"I've treated a lot of elves in my time and I have never come across _this_. It must be something Danarius did to you. Fenris, the orb is settling there because you have a womb and you are pregnant." 

The other three men gaped at the healer. "That's impossible!" scoffed Fenris. "You must be mistaken. It's something else." 

"I'm not mistaken," said Anders. He cast a spell near the orb and everyone listened to the noise that it now emitted. _Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Sweet Andraste," Sebastian sighed. "It's a miracle." 

"That's – that's the baby's heartbeat," said Hawke, remembering when the healer had done the same thing with his mother when she'd been carrying the twins. "Maker, Fenris. You're going to have a baby. _We're_ going to have a baby." 

"You speak truly?" Fenris asked of Anders, who nodded his head. "This – this is a lot to take in. I think Hawke and I should be alone for a while." 

"Oh, of course," said Anders. "I'll want to see you in the clinic every week for a check-up, Fenris. I've never dealt with a male pregnancy before and I want to make sure you and the baby are in the best of health." 

"I'll make sure he goes," said Hawke as he walked Sebastian and Anders to the front door. Hawke returned to the kitchen and sank down on one of the chairs. "So it _was_ morning sickness." 

"Indeed," said Fenris with a wry grin. "I am still finding this rather difficult to believe, but despite my animosity towards Anders, he is a good healer. He would never lie about something like this." 

"No, I don't think he would," agreed Hawke. 

Fenris reached down and rubbed his lower abdomen. "I have a baby in there?" 

"So it seems," said Hawke. "How do you feel about it?" 

"Like you, Hawke, I have always wanted a family, but I did not realise we would ever be given such a gift as to have children of our own. I had always thought that being in love with a man would preclude such a thing." Fenris smiled at him. "And now it seems I will soon grow big with our child in truth. Will you still want me after I become the size of a whale and waddle rather than walk?" 

Hawke stood and knelt down in front of Fenris' chair. "I will want you always, Fenris. When you're big with our child, when we're both old and grey. Hmm, I don't think your hair will go grey, will it? I'm afraid you're stuck with me." 

"So it seems. Now, it just remains to organise the wedding." 

"W – wedding? You want us to get married?" Hawke squawked. He hadn't considered that, at least not yet, but the idea had some merit. 

"Hawke, I'm jesting. We don't need to get married." 

"I know, but I think I'd like to. Fenris, would you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" 

"The honour would be all mine, Hawke. But the Chantry doesn't recognise same-sex marriages, how would we do it?" 

"We'll make up our own vows and have our friends witness them. We also know a Chantry brother who would be pleased to act as the celebrant, Chantry blessed or not as our union may be." 

"It will scandalise the nobles," Fenris warned. 

"Then my work as Champion of Kirkwall is done. So, what's it be to be, Fenris? You and me, paired for life?" 

Fenris slid from his chair and landed in Hawke's lap. He wrapped his arms around Hawke's neck and tugged him down for a kiss. "The answer is yes, you silly man. It was always yes." 

THE END 


End file.
